


you know my heart is feeling ready

by iPhone



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, then it escalated, there's really no excuse here it started off as a promised scene for a friend, vague plot and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca and Chloe introduce something new to their list of bedroom activities.Or, Beca wants Chloe to thoroughly wreck her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007427
Comments: 40
Kudos: 196





	you know my heart is feeling ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplefavor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplefavor/gifts).



> **  
>  [GIFSET HERE](https://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/post/643436476062941184/you-know-my-heart-is-feeling-ready-11)   
>  **
> 
> chloe's prompt was essentially: "chloe strapping beca but she's being purposefully annoying about it and beca's literally going to 1) die or 2) kill chloe if she makes this last any longer bc she can't handle it anymore but chloes clearly enjoying all of this and taking her sweet old time rousing her up and beca finally feels like chloes gonna let her finish after forever (or what feels like forever beca's actually not sure how long it's been) but she stops. again. and beca's so fed up with her, she just yells out "chloe.""
> 
> also i included the usage of "rebecca" just for you!
> 
> title from "all on you" by super duper. unbeta'd.

“Chloe.”

Chloe makes a small sound, but she barely looks up from her book, which is both adorable and annoying to Beca. Adorable because she loves the furrow of Chloe’s eyebrows as she focuses in on words that she likes (the wrinkle of her nose when she reads something she doesn’t). Annoying because she’s about to lose her nerve and she really could use Chloe’s eyes _on_ her at this moment.

“Babe.”

Chloe hums, louder, as her eyes flick up to Beca. “How was work?” she asks faintly, eyes still crossing over her page intently, but Beca catches the way Chloe shifts on the couch, like she is about to get up.

Beca opens her mouth and she means to answer with some kind of response to Chloe’s very simple question, but what comes out instead is: “I want us to get a strap-on.”

Except, it kind of comes out fairly jumbled and rushed until the literal last two syllables, which of course, Chloe catches.

 _Now_ , she’s looking at Beca.

If Beca was nervous before, she’s even more nervous now because Chloe doesn’t even look fucking surprised...which is just the tiniest bit disappointing because Beca figured that she’d succeed in at least getting Chloe’s eyebrows to rise. At least one of them.

“A what?” Chloe asks even though she clearly heard Beca because she is putting her book down and rising from the couch slowly like some kind of sexy...cat-like...seductress.

Beca crosses her arms, not backing down as Chloe walks towards her. Chloe is just walking and Beca feels heat pooling in her belly because yes, Chloe is simply walking towards her, but she’s also undressing Beca with her eyes, which is pretty much part of the reaction Beca had hoped for, to begin with.

“A strap on,” Beca says, louder than she intends. It makes her tongue feel heavy and her throat feel weird. Also, it makes her body warm, but that might have to do with Chloe’s proximity to her now.

Chloe’s hands come up to rub Beca’s upper arms comfortingly, but her face tells an entirely different story. She tugs her lower lip between her teeth briefly, Beca’s eyes tracking the motion intently, before letting her lip pop back out, just slightly more pink than before. “Yeah?” Chloe confirms, moving her hands to uncross Beca’s arms. She lifts Beca’s limp limbs and guides her arms around her neck before moving her hands to Beca’s lower back. “You want to get a strap-on?”

“For us,” Beca confirms.

“And what made you want that?”

Beca’s gaze tracks down to Chloe’s lips again, vividly thinking about the various ways she had fantasized about Chloe fucking her (hard, most of the time; softly, sometimes). “I did...research.”

Chloe pouts. “Do you think our sex life is boring?”

“No! I don’t—I—” Beca squirms in Chloe’s arms, groaning when Chloe only tightens her hold as she presses a playful nip to Beca’s jaw and then her neck.

They’ve been together for close to a year now. Beca thinks their sex life is the furthest thing from boring because, if Beca’s being honest, she finds it amazing that she constantly still _wants_ Chloe. Sex still makes her a little nervous but mostly because she has no idea how Chloe is going to blow her mind at any one particular instance. It just happens.

After a lot of teasing, usually. All of which kind of led Beca to her Strap-on Plan™ anyway. It’s probably the most horrible plan in the world (it is because Beca’s long past trying to be creative), but she kind of figured that Chloe would be...excited about introducing something new into their already-fucking-amazing sex life. Enough that she’d make Beca see stars _without_ teasing. For once.

(Beca loves Chloe’s teasing, she just hates feeling like she’s at Chloe’s mercy. And even then. She doesn’t even hate it.

It’s complicated.)

“What kind of research did you do?” Chloe asks, clearly thinking that she’s saving Beca from the previous question. But this question only makes Beca blush even further and she’s sure Chloe can practically feel the heat radiating off her face. Chloe coos at her upon seeing the surely-panicked expression in Beca’s eyes. “Did you watch porn?”

“Chloe,” Beca whines. “Shut up. You want to do this or not?”

Chloe pulls her closer. “This isn’t what I was expecting at all today,” she whispers, leaning forward to kiss her. “Also hi, you always greet me with a kiss when you get home.”

“I had...other things on my mind,” Beca murmurs, heart racing from the thrill of having Chloe’s lips pressed against hers. “We can try that again though.”

“Hm,” is the only sound Chloe makes before she is kissing Beca again. At the same time, while her tongue traces the seam of Beca’s lips, she moves her hands expertly to Beca’s thighs, lifting her up. Beca smiles into the kiss, pulling hard at Chloe’s hair with one hand while the other clutches onto Chloe’s shoulder, then at her back. “Bedroom,” Chloe breathes out, lips already swollen from the force of their kisses.

“Yeah,” Beca agrees because Chloe is already carrying her and because she kind of really wants Chloe a lot right now.

By the time they reach their bed, Chloe’s shirt is somehow tangled around her chest and Beca’s jeans are undone. Chloe grunts and all but tosses Beca onto the bed, mindful to do so without smacking Beca’s head on the bedpost. At this point, watching Chloe pull her shirt over her head, Beca thinks she might not have even noticed.

“Clothes off,” Chloe tells her, working on shucking her sweatpants down her legs.

Beca makes a small sound of assent, doing her best to pull her jeans and underwear down her legs. The fabric gets caught around her ankles. Chloe, who is already stark naked, quickly helps her pull it off the rest of the way before she climbs on top of Beca’s body, lips pressing messily against hers. Beca moans softly, back arching into all the available skin she can find. Her hands greedily press into Chloe’s shoulders and back, fingers digging into sinewy muscle and pliant skin. Chloe rocks her hips down, pressing between Beca’s legs as she goes.

Beca loves this—how hot and frantic they get like each time is the first time again for them both. They kiss deeply and passionately, both of them vying for dominance with each restless shift of their hips.

For once, Beca just wants Chloe to not tease her. Well—it’s not that Chloe _always_ teases her, it’s that Chloe does it more often than not, definitely finding enjoyment out of it.

It’s fucking torture.

“You’re so needy,” Chloe breathes when Beca’s hand grabs forcefully at her ass, pressing Chloe tighter between her legs.

“You’re a tease,” Beca hisses back, with no real bite. She’s just already embarrassingly wet and she kind of needs Chloe to do something about it. Another benefit of dating Chloe Beale—Beca is slowly becoming less and less surprised at how turned on she can get at the drop of a hat. She’s not even going to bother reflecting on how fast Chloe manages to turn the tables on her each time.

“Oh? And you weren’t trying to be a tease when you tried to throw me off?” Chloe grins down at her, trailing her fingers up Beca’s bare arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. With nonchalance that Beca has yet to master herself, Chloe flips her hair over her shoulder before fixing Beca with an intense gaze, lifting her fingers to press against the side of Beca’s neck gently. Beca swallows, barely daring to take a breath. “Well?” Chloe asks.

“So what if I was?” Beca murmurs, eyes drifting down to stare at the plump fullness of Chloe’s lips. She wants to be kissing again. She wants Chloe’s body completely on top of her, enveloping her in a strong embrace. She wants Chloe’s hand to apply just the slightest bit of pressure to her neck.

“It was just surprising,” Chloe whispers, breath ghosting over Beca’s lips. “But so totally hot.” Beca groans almost immediately when their lips touch again and Chloe is pressing her thigh up against Beca’s center firmly, but without nearly enough pressure to really get Beca going again.

“So that’s a yes,” Beca challenges in one last attempt to wrestle for some control on the situation.

“I think I’d wear it,” Chloe comments casually like she isn’t about to send Beca into another dimension. “Because I know how much you like my fingers in you.” With that, she presses two fingers inside Beca as deep as she can go, eyes trained with a startling focus on the way Beca’s cunt takes her fingers in. It always leaves her breathless, the way Beca feels around her fingers.

 _That’s_ probably the only thing that feels remotely like a loss at the thought of wearing the strap-on and using it on her girlfriend. Not being able to feel exactly how tightly Beca clenches around her fingers. It’s one of those moments where Chloe wars between slowing down all the way to just savour the experience because it consistently makes her feel close to Beca or speeding up because she wants to see the adorably euphoric expression on Beca’s face when she finally falls apart thanks to Chloe’s fingers (Beca thinks she looks dumb, Chloe thinks it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen).

Flushed and definitely sweaty, Beca cries out, head tilting back against the pillow. She wants to scream, but the air leaves her chest as Chloe picks up the face, diligently fucking her with her hand. Steadily, she fucks Beca’s cunt with a pace that Beca only barely manages to keep up with.

* * *

Beca holds tight to Chloe’s hand as they browse the shelves and displays before them. “They have an online store,” Beca says for the tenth time.

“Beca, it only makes sense to at least see some of these in person. We don’t have to buy anything today, but I only want to get the best. Consider this my version of doing research.”

“It’s a sex toy,” Beca hisses back, but without any real bite because she _does_ agree with Chloe in that respect.

“Which I’m going to be wearing, so.”

“Uh. Why do you think you’re the only one who’s going to be wearing it?”

Chloe stares at her for a long moment.

Before Beca can even get snippy about _that_ , a sales associate appears behind them, greeting them. “Can I help you ladies with anything?”

“Hi!” Chloe greets, like she’s shopping at a grocery store. Chloe taps her chin thoughtfully while Beca stares at an assortment of what appears to be underwear. “We’re figuring out what strap-on we want for ourselves.”

Unfazed by Chloe’s cheerful tone, the sales associate nods politely. “Oh, well, would this be your first time?”

“Yes, for both of us.” Chloe’s brow furrows. “But not like...our first time with each other,” she feels the need to clarify.

“Oh my God, Chlo, I think that was clear,” Beca mutters without looking up.

“Well, these are definitely an option.” Beca stares harder at the boxes, not wanting to see whatever scarily huge strap-on the sales associate is attempting to get Chloe to buy. “I see your girlfriend is looking at them already.” To Beca’s horror, the sales associate points at the boxes of underwear Beca had been pretending to look at. “Some people find these the most comfortable. You’ll see that they come in various fits and can accommodate various sizes of strap-ons.”

Chloe points at a box right in front of Beca’s face. “These are pretty! The little bows on them look like something you already own, Beca.”

“Thank you, Chloe, for pointing that out.” Beca sighs, swallowing the nervous laugh that threatens to bubble out of her. Professional. She can do that. “Do you have other options?”

“We can talk size.”

By the time they make it out of the store, Beca is infinitely more comfortable. Chloe looks pleased with their time together, even if they hadn’t exactly bought anything. They agreed to look at some options online as well before figuring out what they want themselves.

“You didn’t totally collapse,” Chloe comments over burgers and fries.

Beca groans. “Of course not. I’m an adult.”

Chloe grins. “Remember our first time? You were _so_ nervous.”

“Chloe! We’re in public!”

Chloe waves her off. “We’re alone. I wouldn’t have brought it up if we weren’t.”

Beca sticks her tongue out. She really _isn’t_ that embarrassed anymore. It’s a testament to how at ease she feels with Chloe and how far they really did come from their first time. Still, “you were maybe more nervous than I was,” Beca replies slyly.

Chloe pouts at her. “Of course I was. Have you seen yourself?”

It’s not quite the oddly sweet (and hot) thing that Beca expected to hear, especially since Chloe is genuine about pretty much _everything._ She wrinkles her nose on instinct, a result of continuously still being amazed that Chloe is _that_ deeply attracted to her. It still makes her shy. “Shut up,” she mumbles, taking a long sip from her drink.

Chloe grins and winks at her, saying nothing else.

* * *

“I want to,” Chloe murmurs between kisses against Beca’s neck. “Tonight.”

Beca isn’t totally sure what Chloe means because they’re already pretty much having sex on the couch. Chloe’s hand is so far up Beca’s thigh beneath her skirt that she could just shove her hand into Beca’s underwear to feel how wet she is. “Sure,” she agrees anyway, attempting to tilt Chloe’s head back for a kiss while impatiently rocking her hips subtly.

“The strap, Bec.”

“Huh?”

“I want to fuck you with it.”

 _Oh_.

They ended up agreeing on a couple toys: a strapless toy (Chloe’s idea) in black (Beca’s idea) and an underwear harness with another toy.

“Oh, okay,” Beca agrees, blinking away some of the haze of her arousal.

“Great!” Chloe bounds up from the couch, leaving Beca with her legs spread and her skirt pushed up high on her thighs. When Chloe gets back, Beca is attempting to straighten some of her clothing, as if the strap-on deserves some kind of formality. “This one,” Chloe announces, holding up the box indicating she had picked the strapless one.

It’s a little intimidating figuring out how it all works and Beca really expects Chloe to go with the seemingly easier option first, but of course Chloe prefers a _challenge_.

“You know I’ve done kegel exercises,” Chloe announces, holding up the box.

“Fun Factory,” Beca reads aloud, ignoring the blush that rises on her cheeks as her brain conjures up fun images of Chloe doing those very exercises. “They really couldn’t have more discreet names?” She’s only letting some of her sarcasm come out because she’s thrumming with nervous energy. It’s been about a week and a half since she and Chloe last had sex and while she hadn’t expected them to have sex right away with their new toys, it had taken a bit longer than Beca would have liked between their arrival on their doorstep and now.

Chloe smacks her on the ass. “Go get ready, I’m going to figure this out.”

Beca tries not to look too excited as she salutes Chloe and quickly bounds onto their bed while Chloe opens the package in the bathroom. Beca wastes no time, pulling off her clothes and dumping them in the laundry hamper. She shifts as she settles on the bed, a little uncomfortable at the lingering stickiness between her legs. The sound of running water and the sound of something clattering echo from the bathroom.

A part of Beca is insanely curious: she wants to see every step of this—she wants to know if Chloe’s as turned on as she is. As nervous. As excited.

She groans at the anticipation. “Chlo!” she calls. “Is everything okay?”

Chloe steps from the bathroom, looking at Beca with hesitance. It’s such an uncommon expression on Chloe’s face that it looks a little out of place. Beca’s eyes drift to the toy between Chloe’s legs—the way Chloe seems to be tentatively holding it in place in her hand. It’s not a particularly _big_ toy, but there is something insanely hot about how Chloe is holding it. Gentle, almost. Delicate. Probably because the other end of it is already rubbing at Chloe inside, and—okay.

“Fuck,” Beca breathes.

“It’s weird,” Chloe says immediately.

“No, it’s very...hot.”

Chloe brightens. “Really?”

“God, yes.” Beca clears her throat, imagining all the ways Chloe can destroy her. She wants it _now_. “Come here.”

Chloe arches an eyebrow, but she walks towards their bed slowly. Beca notes, as Chloe comes closer, that Chloe’s hand glistens as she rubs the length of the strap-on slowly. Lube, probably. Beca appreciates that.

Chloe crawls on the bed, gaining some confidence as she notes the way Beca’s eyes simply cannot stay away from the toy bobbing between her legs. It’s causing all kinds of interesting things to happen _inside_ her. She exhales and tenses her cunt experimentally again around the toy. A happy shiver passes through her and sends her the rest of the way into Beca’s arms, both of them scrambling to kiss.

“You’re totally at my mercy,” Chloe whispers after biting at Beca’s lower lip. “What will we do now?”

Beca groans unhappily. _Of course_. “Don’t fucking tease me. We’re ready.”

Chloe hums. “Put your hands above your head,” she commands softly.

Beca hates how easily Chloe slips back into dominant mode. “And what if I don’t?”

Chloe seems delighted at Beca’s excessive irritation. “Then you can figure out what to do with your hands and I get this toy for myself tonight.” Beca grunts, pulling Chloe down for another kiss, more intense and bruising than before. Chloe’s hips attempt to slot neatly between Beca’s legs on instinct, but the press of the slick strap-on between them almost startles them apart entirely. “Oops,” Chloe murmurs, smiling apologetically at Beca. She moves her hand to shift the toy, brushing it against Beca’s clit playfully. It makes Beca all but jolt out of her skin because she’s already so sensitive and Chloe _knows that_. She stares up at Chloe reproachfully. “Sorry,” Choe whispers, leaning down to kiss Beca again. Her hand comes up to tweak her nipple playfully before palming her breast entirely.

“Come on,” Beca urges breathlessly between kisses. “Chlo.”

Chloe seemingly ignores her and continues leaving a colorful hickey on Beca’s neck. While doing so, she slowly lifts Beca’s hands and place them above her head. “Don’t move,” she finally whispers, smiling at Beca’s dumbfounded expression as she draws back. “I don’t want you to do anything. Just let me fuck you.”

The tip of the toy drags up against Beca’s clit just like before. Beca doesn’t even bother stifling the groan that escapes her, making Chloe’s gaze flicks up to her face, likely to check that her wrists are still above her head as directed. Then, because Beca is dating a sex goddess _and_ demon, Chloe carefully drags the toy against Beca’s clit again, this time applying more pressure.

“Fuck,” Beca grunts, hips lifting. She’s _so_ fucking sensitive and aching that she thinks she really could combust. She’s already on the verge of panting, chest burning with the effort to keep her breaths steady and even.

It’s a game they play, really—though Beca’s really tired of losing. She lifts her hips ever so slightly, hoping to direct Chloe’s gaze between her legs again, feeling very much on display, but she likes it when Chloe can do nothing more than stare with badly-disguised lust; she likes when Chloe is nothing but a shell of desire and want for her, pure and simple.

She wants Chloe to fuck her _hard._

“Please,” she whimpers, banking on the tremble in her voice to motivate Chloe at least a little.

Chloe groans at the plea or maybe at the way the strap-on feels rubbing against her, Beca can’t be certain. Chloe plants a hand by Beca’s head to prop herself up, huffing out a breath as she does so.

“I’ll do it myself,” Beca pants out angrily, finally moving her arms so her hands are on Chloe’s chest. She can feel the warmth and slickness of Chloe’s skin against her palm, though she’s highly aware that her own palms might be incredibly sweaty.

Chloe’s hips shift, again pushing and pulling the damn toy in and out of Beca. She punctuates her motion with a forceful thrust, causing a whimper to escape Beca’s throat. “You can’t,” Chloe says smugly. She pins Beca down once more with a look and not much else. It feels like Chloe has her hands above her head, but Beca _knows_ her hands are pressed against Chloe’s chest. She could easily shove Chloe and she knows Chloe would give in, but she...kind of doesn’t want to.

Curse her weak body.

Instead, she wriggles underneath Chloe, shifting her hips up desperately in an attempt to get more friction going between them.

This isn’t quite what she had in mind.

“You’re so...fucking annoying,” Beca manages to get out.

Chloe has the audacity to laugh. “Okay _Rebecca_.”

Well then. _That_ shouldn’t be as hot as Beca thinks it is, so she’ll chalk it up to Chloe completely frying all her brain cells from excessive teasing. In a burst of energy and sheer willpower, she grabs at Chloe's hair to pull her in for a kiss, hoping that it sends the right message: she _needs_ Chloe to fuck her until she forgets her own name before she completely lose it. 

Chloe isn't having any of that however and she is gone in a flash once Beca's tongue begins to thoroughly fuck her mouth. "Turn over," she commands softly, not a hint of teasing in her tone. Her voice is firm and bordering on something dangerous as she hovers just out of Beca's reach while Beca is nothing more than a panting, breathless, wound-up mess, sprawled on their bed.

"And if I don't?"

"Turn over," Chloe commands, placing her hand on Beca's arm. "I'll help," she says lightly, before she's flipping Beca over. The movement makes Beca yelp and she shoots a look at Chloe over her shoulder as best as she can. "You're too tempted to touch."

"If you'd just _fuck_ me, Chloe."

Chloe says nothing. She tugs at Beca's hips, pulling her back so her thighs are between Beca's legs. "Tell me if you need me to stop," Chloe whispers, breaking for a moment.

Beca nods briefly in acknowledgement. But she's so far from wanting Chloe to stop.

Chloe pushes the tip into her, then the rest of it.

Beca groans into the softness of her pillow, her hands gripping tight at her bedsheets as Chloe slowly works their new toy in and out of her.

She whimpers because of course Chloe doesn't bury the full length inside her like she desperately needs. She does it at an agonizingly teasing pace: a few inches in before pulling back out. Over and over. The pressure has been pooling low in Beca’s belly for a while now.

A part of her wants to scream, if only to tell Chloe to _fucking wreck_ her already.

She’s fairly helpless, though. Chloe has her hands firmly on Beca’s hips, thumbs digging into Beca’s lower back as she pins Beca against the bed effectively. Beca can make out the low grunts Chloe expels with each thrust, but the sounds almost get lost in the faint roaring Beca makes out—the rushing of blood through her head she’s sure. She can't really move. Her hands clutch tighter against her sheets before moving to her pillow and she tries to work her hips back, moaning when the dildo finally sinks into her all the way.

It feels so fucking good.

Oddly, even if Beca knows she kind of deserves it because she _had_ been pushing Chloe, she wishes there were a mirror of some kind available. As conceited as it feels to admit to herself, she knows she and Chloe make an unfairly attractive couple and she wants to see the focus on Chloe’s face as she fucks her. The flex of Chloe’s muscles, all along her arms, her back, her abs. Everywhere.

The more primal part of Beca stirs. It acknowledges that maybe, it’s better like this. Somehow. She can hear and feel everything. She just can’t see Chloe. She can hear the harsh puffs of breaths Chloe lets out. Grunts. Groans. The sound of their sweat-slicked skin slapping together. The sturdy metal frame of their bed creaking ever so slightly.

And it’s _hot_. Not just in a sexy way either. Like physically hot. Beca is _sweating_ and she can feel it dripping down herb ack. Chloe is sweating. She’s actually fucking Beca a lot harder than she had been before now. The heat of Chloe's body and the steady weight against her lower back and thighs makes Beca feel like she’s on fire.

Chloe moves her hand to the back of her neck. A gentle squeeze and Beca cries out again, turning her head so she can take a strangled breath while she all but chokes the fucking toy inside her.

“Louder,” Chloe pleas in a raspy, low voice. She rocks her hips _hard_ , shoving the toy inside Beca with force. Beca twists, burying her face in the pillow again as Chloe attempts to lift her hips back up. A muffled scream escapes her when Chloe _finally_ grinds her hips, stealing the breath from Beca’s body once more. “I want to hear you,” Chloe commands.

“I’m so—” Beca grunts, lifting herself on shaky arms so she’s propped up on her hands and knees. The motion causes the toy to shift inside her again, pressing deeper than before as Chloe adjust to accommodate Beca’s movements. “ _Fuck_ , Chloe—”

“Tell me how good I’m fucking you.”

“Do that again,” she whimpers instead, wanting to feel _that_ pressure again. She wants to be dizzy with how thoroughly-fucked Chloe makes her, even if she takes fucking forever to get there. The teasing is worth it. It’s all worth it to have her needy, dripping cunt filled up like this. She shivers, head hanging helplessly between her shoulders. Whimpering, she manages to shift her hips back because _why the fuck did Chloe stop?_

“Say please,” Chloe whispers, moving her hands with mind-numbing gentleness across the plane of her back. She moves to grip Beca’s waist, squeezing tight.

“Please, Chlo,” Beca murmurs. “ _Please._ ”

Chloe gasps softly, whether in reaction to the broken tone of Beca’s voice or her own impending orgasm Beca can’t be sure. She does, however, seem to finally find it in her to have mercy on Beca’s sensitive, heated body and picks up the pace again, moving in and out of Beca with intensity that makes temperature in their room shoot up. Beca can _tell_ that Chloe’s close, with the way Chloe’s hips finally stutter in their rhythm. She picks up on that easily enough—the hasty, needy strokes of Chloe’s hips.

Beca kind of knows what Chloe needs to be pushed all the way over the edge. But, first—“fuck, I want to see your face,” she manages to gasp out. At first she thinks Chloe doesn’t hear her, which is fair and Beca totally wouldn’t mind, but Chloe does stop, broken gasping breaths filling the room now that their skin isn’t obscenely slapping together. In a flash, she helps Beca flip over and Beca is all but clambering into Chloe’s lap, pushing back at her while attempting to shove her tongue in Chloe’s mouth.

They fumble for a moment, Chloe groaning as Beca tugs a little harshly at the strap-on in an attempt to push herself onto it. “Sorry,” she whispers, giggling a little at the wide-eyed expression Chloe fixes her with. She holds her breath as she pushes the wet toy back inside her, biting her lip as she stares right into Chloe’s eyes as she does so. “It feels so good,” she promises, eyes finally slipping shut as she bottoms out, thighs coming around Chloe’s hips as she settles fully onto Chloe’s lap.

Chloe wants to take Beca’s bottom lip between her own, so she does. She nips a little at the slightly-swollen flesh, soothing any sting with her tongue. Her hands steady Beca’s back as Beca’s hips begin to rock with determination, pushing and pulling the toy between them. Chloe tenses, her abs tightening from the sheer workout of this entire experience. Beca moans into their kiss. Chloe swallows it all. “So hot,” she exhales, pressing her forehead against Beca’s in a moment of affection.

Beca groans again, her hands moving to press on Chloe’s shoulders as Chloe nips along her jaw, and then her neck. Having two hands free is an interesting new experience as she greedily moves to palm and grab at the exposed flesh available to her. Beca’s ass. Her breasts. Palms against stiff nipples.

She wants to feel and see Beca break right in front of her. This is something that doesn’t feel too different. They’ve had sex _a lot_ over their time together but this is what turns Chloe on the most: seeing Beca coming apart like this because she _trusts_ Chloe with her vulnerability in the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Beca’s hips pick up the pace and sink down harder on the strap-on, the sounds between them are now more greedy and needy than either of them intends.

Wet sounds.

Gasps.

Groans.

Using Chloe’s shoulders as leverage, Beca grinds and rocks her hips down like she’s going to take exactly what she needs and maybe just this once, Chloe will let her after having Beca at her mercy for the better part of their time tonight.

Finally, Beca’s hands shoot to her hair, pulling harshly. Chloe struggles to keep her eyes open, palms pressed hard against Beca’s sweaty back. Beca’s shuddering breath makes her chest heave and she _screams_ , right into Chloe’s ear.

Beca pushes through her orgasm—shattering pleasure and mind-numbing heat—while squeezing _hard_ around their toy. She rocks her hips through the ebbs of pleasure, hoping that Chloe is close, based on the faint sounds of Chloe’s ragged, stilted breathing. Chloe’s hips rock up, her hands moving to grab at Beca’s ass tightly with her nails digging deep into her flesh. “Fuck, Chlo,” she murmurs faintly, right into Chloe’s ears. She’s so tired, suddenly, adrenaline giving way to the raw exhaustion she’s beginning to feel in her body. “Are you close?” she asks—or she thinks she asks, at least, too faint to really process how slurred her words are.

Chloe groans, presses their bodies close, and uses the last bit of her strength to lay Beca back out on the bed, doing her best to keep the toy tightly inside both of them (she’s going to reconsider other options for next time). With a few more ruts of her hips, thighs pressing underneath Beca’s thighs, she finally comes. “Wow,” she breathes out.

At that, Beca’s eyes flutter open and she _blushes_ at the sight of Chloe’s flushed, blissed-out face.

Or maybe she’s blushing because she’s still so fucking full, now pressed up against Chloe like this and Chloe is staring at her with so much damn adoration in her eyes.

“I’m taking credit for this,” Beca murmurs lazily.

“Still think I’m a tease?”

Beca gives her teasing girlfriend her best attempt at a glare. “Fuck yes.”


End file.
